La promesa de un amor
by LunarsRebels
Summary: Candice ha decidido seguir con su vida, quien conquistara su corazón? Descúbrelo. Candyfic
1. Chapter 1

Candice Andrew habia sido tan valiente en muchos aspectos. Habia pasado algunos años desde aquel separación en invierno. Sabia que iba en ascenso, habia sido elegido para ser Hamlet. Habia especulaciones que el y Susana pronto se casarian, eso le rompió al corazón. En los fines dé semana iba al hogar dé Pony con sus madres, y en toda la semana estaba en Chicago en la mansión dé los Andrew, desde que Albert le reveló que era el bisabuelo Williams se fue a vivir con ellos, habia pasado 2 años en que la tia abuela Elroy habia fallecido, al principio detestaba ver a Candice en el hogar pero poco a poco fue conociendola olvidando de todo lo que Elisa y Neil decian de ella. Annie y Archie habian roto su compromiso, y seguían buenos amigos, en tanto Paty estaba en La Florida a curar sus heridas que Stear habia fallecido en la guerra. Trabajaba en el Hospital, le recibieron las puertas abiertas desde aquel fracaso matrimonio de ella con Neil, tenia que seguir adelante después de todo lo que habia ocurrido en su vida. Por consejos de su mejor amiga Annie, habia dejado de usar coletas y ahora utilizaba el pelo suelto y en el trabajo era el pelo recogido. No utilizaba esos vestuarios que tenia no mas. Por poco habia elegido irse a la Guerra para salvar vidas pero Albert y la Tia Abuela le negaron que fuera, no querían perder mas a alguien de la familia y estar de luto de nuevo. La separación de aquel rebelde qué se habia enamorado le destrozó, tenia que cumplir esa promesa que se hicieron en las escaleras y decir adios, que cumpliera su deber.

Nueva York

Un barco que llegaba repitiendo que habian llegado a La Gran Manzana, lo mandaron de vuelta para que se recuperará de sus heridas que tuvo en su estadía en Francia por la guerra, lo enviaron a Chicago ya que ahí habia gente especializada por motivos de cirugía, cuando le dijeron que en donde lo enviarian, tuvo ojos de brilló al saber que podria toparse con aquella enfermera con ojos esmeraldas y rubia. Tan poco tiempo que la conoció y se tuvo que marchar por que la guerra lo necesitaban para atender. Entonces miro a ver si habia algún familiar esperándolo y se dio cuenta de la presencia de mayordomo de la familia y se acercó para recibir un abrazo fuerte y luego a irse con su familia que lo estaban despertando en casa antes de su estadía en Chicago.

Chicago 1 semana después

Candice estaba checando si estaban bien sus pacientes, todos la querían por su bondad y humildad. Y unas de las compañeras se acercó diciendo que el director queria hablar con ellas. Y que ¡sopresa se habia llevado! el que estaba enfrente de ella y sus compañeras...

* * *

Quien será el que llego? Quiero ver sus respuestas, quiero empezar a este reto el otro año nuevo y esperó terminarla igual que el privilegio de amar. Salidos


	2. Chapter 2

Michael Durand le habian ofrecido un trabajo en el Hospital Santa Juana, pero no se le habia ocurrido pensar que trabajaría al lado de Candice, dejaría la suerte si llegará a enamorarse de ella, pero esfumó cualquier pensamiento si habia otra persona pensado en Candy. No lo sabria hasta meses despues

Michael, es el que llego es lo único que pensaba Candice, el que la salvo de la torre en la mansión dé los Andley en Chicago, toda la tarde en la hora libre estuvieron platicando de sus actividades y que habian sido de ellos de esos años sin verse. Mientras que veía a Candy platicar que habia sido de ella, veía que habia cambiado, habia madurado, ya no se notaban sus pecas.

Alguien les llamo para algo importante, y llegaron con el director del hospital, les informó que estaban dentro de un curso de ayudar a dar avances de la Medicina, a lo que para ambos aceptaron, encontrarían un avance para que sea menos mortal y esto haría que pasen muchas horas juntos sin que se dieran cuenta que estaban enamorados

**Nueva York**

Habia elegido a ser Hamlet, todo por Candy, no habia perdido esperanzas que su pecosa seguía enamorada de el, Eleanor habia ofrecido en ayudarlo con Susana, y que esta lo dejara libre pero sabia que ella no lo dejaría, su corazon pertenecía a Candice White Andrew. La situación con Susana y su madre es fastidiante para el, se pasaba horas en el teatro donde podía quedarse sin que nadie interrumpiera.

Sabía que su compromiso con Susana era un hecho, le rompía el corazon pensando como la rubia de ojos verdes viera esta noticia y de repente esos ojos estuvieran llorosos, la extrañaba demasiado, sabia que era un cobarde por no haber ido tras ella, estaba emocionado cuando le envío el boleto de ida, ya que sus intenciones era que se quedará con el pero luego paso el maldito accidente de Susana, y cambió los planes de Terrence, cuando llego su pecosa en Nueva York llego el miedo que lo dejara solo con esta situación

Desde chico siempre le dijo al Duque que nunca seria como el, y le pasó lo mismo pero el deber en este momento era algo importante en la sociedad, y no podía dejar sola a Susana.

* * *

Como verán, ya subi este capítulo, recuerden es candyfic...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, como les va yendo con esta situación? Cuidense mucho, no hay mucho que decir, recuerden que es Candyfic

* * *

Habian pasado días donde Michael habia llegado al hospital Santa Juana, Candice aun no se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos del doctor francés, aun le seguía doliendo lo de Terrence, Albert como su amigo le aconsejó seguir adelante y superar esa dolorosa separación. Desde que volvió a tomar su lugar como William Albert Andrew, el Patriarca de los Andrew no habia parado de viajar por su trabajó, actualmente estaba en Brasil con George, llevaba semanas allí. Archie hace sus estudios en Boston para al graduar, ayudarle a Albert en el negocio familiar. Annie esta en Lakewood con sus padres, Patty esta haciendo estudios en Literatura, le seguía doliendo lo dé Stear pero la abuela Martha la ayudó. El director del hospital de Santa Juana desde que conoció a Candy habia visto como habia crecido, y meses despues habia visto que había brillo en sus ojos de enamorada, entonces llego Invierno, y cuando volvió al hospital se notaba triste, no habia mas.

**Nueva York **

Una joven castaña actriz llegaba de su ensayó en el teatro, desde que regreso Terry pidiendo una segunda oportunidad y a Susana, sabia que su amigo se notaba triste por su separación al lado de la mujer que amaba, lo apreciaba mucho en tan poco tiempo, sabia que Eleanor era la madre de Terrence, habia sido seleccionada para ser la protagonista de "Hamlet", al lado de el. Conocía perfectamente como era Susana antes que el entrara al Teatro, y solo para su perspectiva era la palabra "Caprichosa", aun que nunca le deseo que pasara nada malo como el accidente en que perdió unas de sus piernas. Y agradeció a Candice cuando la conocio en Florida por su tío Dr Klaise, habia trabajando duro y con su gran esfuerzo para llegar a ser unas de las actrices mas grandes de Broadway

* * *

**San Francisco**

Era una persona en su enorme casa donde seguia arrepentido por sus errores del pasado, y abandonado a la mujer de su vida embarazada, ya que sus padres les había presentado una frívola mujer que lo único que le importaba era la posición, y tuvo que dejar la ciudad de Chicago para casarse, era un médico muy exitoso, con hijos de 12 y 6 años, solo pedía que no repitieran sus erorres como el lo hizo, tenia que contratar un detective privado que era lo que habia pasado a Hayley, y a su bebé, ni siquiera sabia el sexo que era el bebe, queria reencontrarse y hacer esa familia feliz .

* * *

Se lo que dicen, es corto, y lo que único que puedo pedir es mil disculpas, apenas estoy empezando fics y mi imaginación esta bloqueada, En fin, disfruten un poco lo que les deje, bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hace mucho tiempo en qué Henry se había enamorado de una joven con ojos esmeraldas y con pecas, no fue a primera vista cuando se enamoraron, fue poco a poco, su familia era adinerada, y cuando descubrieron el amor de su hijo, y la humilde pecosa, le prohibieron a su amado hijo qué no la viera jamás, pero se veía a escondidas, pero un día sus padres le dijeron qué se iba a casar con otra persona con buena posición en la sociedad, y qué se iban a mudarse a otra ciudad (San Francisco), la última vez que se vieron, ella le dio noticias qué serían padres, y él le prometió volver por ella y su bebé, pero nunca cumplió la promesa.

Años después se sentía un mal hombre por haber hecho qué sus padres lo obligarán a casarse sin amor, sus únicos alegres eran sus hijos, cuantos años tendría su bebe ahora? Hayley lo odiaría si llegara a entrar a su vida de nuevo.

Actualmente era un médico exitoso, con muchos años de experiencia en la Medicina y ayudar a los más necesitados en estos momentos con la cruel guerra y niños huérfanos.

Su hijo (a) piensa en el? que sucedió años después de haber abandonado a la suerte a Hayley? Tendría qué contratar un detective privado y que fuera a Chicago, en donde vivía años antes a encontrar pistas y encontrar a su familia...

* * *

Susana lo había hecho demasiado bien sin dejar pistas en el accidente qué le dejó sin una pierna, su plan original era salvar a Terrence, pero nunca planeo qué todo los cables se cayeran, y sufrió un colapso de shock al saber qué hizo que perdiera la pierna, y fue mucho mejor lo qué estuvo planeado, hizo qué la chica pecosa y Terry se separaran y el está en su lado a cuidarla por toda la vida, ella intentaba qué él la amara pero no lo lograba y eran muchas discusiones de la "boda", o estar comprometidos en mucho tiempo pero el hacía muchas excusas qué ahorita no, sabía que el seguía pensando en Candy.

Desde niña tuvo muchos dones de actuar, pero con el fallecimiento de su padre y su madre con ganas de mudarse a Nueva York, allí le abrió las puertas al teatro Stratford tenía cierta rivalidad con Karen Klaise, de quien era mejor actuando o quien tenía mejor críticas.

Cuando llegó Terrence, llegó a ser un amor obsesivo por el, cuando descubrió que tenía a una persona en quien pensar, eso le hizo sentir envidia, y celos, y empezó a planear que era lo mejor para separar a él y su novia, claro un accidente y sintiera compasión, pero tuvo un colapso de shock cuando descubrió unas de sus piernas no estaba, lisiada, egoísta, caprichosa al tener al hombre en su lado pero no la amaba.

Su madre cada vez hacia que Terrence discutiera bastante y no viniera por una semana sin verla, tenía ojos tristes, su sonrisa no existía, pero ella intentaría que Terry la amara.

* * *

Candy y Michael cada vez más pasaban juntos, y se notaban muy alegres cuando estaban uno al otro. La pecosa cada vez sonreir, ya no se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos cuando volvió a Nueva York esa vez, le había prometido a aquel inglés que sería feliz no? Cuando estaba esperando el tren, tenía esperanzas que el viniera y le dijera que la amaba pero aquello no sucedió, eso la decepcionó,

Tenía que darle una oportunidad a Michael, aquel francés que sus dones de la medicina la tienen fascinada, y con ojos de aprecio que le tenía.


End file.
